


Sweet Talk

by Cousin Shelley (CousinShelley)



Category: Van Helsing (2004)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, linked drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-25
Updated: 2006-04-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 13:38:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CousinShelley/pseuds/Cousin%20Shelley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carl's creations are more than just deadly weapons. Drabble sequel to "Scrollwork Improves the Aim." From 2006.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Talk

A week after arguing about whether Van Helsing needed a battleaxe, Carl dragged him to the lab. "I hollowed the handle, weighted it properly, thinned the blade. But I still think it's too big. . . "

"It's beautiful." As were all of Carl's creations, Van Helsing knew. He didn't miss the tiny inscription, requiescat en pace, in a circle on the flat of the blade. "Like you."

Carl smiled, and wished they weren't in the lab, but his room. "Flattery will get you everywhere." He walked away and shouted over his shoulder. "But don't expect _me_ to carry that."


End file.
